For Blue Skies
by herlittlevoice9
Summary: Set after 1x08, what happens when Mary comes back to court with a few surprises? Will Francis be able to forgive? Will they ever find love again? Are they really fated?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, I've wanted to start writing a Frary fanfic for a very long time. But never found the time, but after the mid season finale I got really inspired and wrote down something. I don't know if I will continue writing this, I'll see if any of you like this. I just want to clear up that this story is set after 1x08 but I will not follow the promo for 1x09, so probably there won't be any romantic Mash moments.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a few weeks since Mary left the French Court. She could still see Francis broken hearted chasing after her and calling her name.

It actually took her lots of strength not to look back. She knew she would go back to him in a second if she did. But she had to leave, she couldn't bear losing him too. She had already lost her best friend, Aylee. She was more than one of her ladies, Mary had found a great in her, she could always tell her anything and Aylee wouldn't judge her.

It hurt like hell when she found her dead, watching her friend dying in her arms.

Why would fate be so cruel? Is this what her future was really meant to be? Her losing her loved one? One at a time?

The hardest thing for her was being far away from Francis. Everytime she would close her eyes, she could still hear him telling her not to give up, not to run. And that's what she did. She ran because she had been terrorized and in the process she hurt Francis and herself.

What made it worse was that she left with Bash, after everything that happened.

She was sure Francis wouldn't forgive her so quickly. Maybe he never would and that was the one thing that scared her the most. She was afraid she was going to forget him, forget what he looked like, forget what his voice sounded like, the way he would kiss her to shut her up or the way he would make her smile.

"Mary."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bash's voice. She turned around to look at him.

"Were you thinking about my brother again?" He asked looking worried as he caressed her cheek.

She didn't need to say it because her look was telling him everything.

He knew he had a crush on Mary, but when his mother started talking about wanting him legitimized it all got heightened. He didn't mean to steal his brother's "job" or HIS woman. That's not the kind of man he had been raised to be. He wouldn't betray his brother like that, but something drew him towards Mary. Diane thought he loved her, he wouldn't dare calling it love. It was too soon, they had only kissed one and talked a few times.

And he knew in his heart that Mary would never love him the way she loved Francis. Even if he was legitimized, even if she agreed to marry him it that meant keeping Francis safe and alive.

Mary had told him about Nostradamus' prophecy, he was surprised that she chose to escape. But since he had to leave too it'd better for him to have company.

Lots of things had changed after Mary and Bash left. Francis was no longer himself. He was alive and breathing but it was like he was dead in the inside. Nothing mattered to him anymore because Mary wasn't there with him.

After Olivia disappeared and no one even wondered what happened to her, Francis went back to Natalia. It was just his way to deal with the heart ache Mary caused him, it was his way to forget her. Or at least try to.

He knew he was meant to hate her after she left him with his brother of all people, but he couldn't. Every part of him loved her, he couldn't shake her. He knew that he had fallen for her, and he thought she would actually feel the same way for him.

But she left him, with his brother.

That thought kept bothering him, what if what they had never meant anything for her? What if she had always wanted his brother?

Even Queen Catherine could see how miserable her son was, and that was starting to worry her.

"Nostradamus." She said as she got into his chamber.

"Why do you look so worried? I thought all you wanted was for Mary to leave so your son could live."

"It was. But I also wanted my son to find love with Mary. I wanted him to have a marriage based on love and not because of a political alliance."

He didn't say anything, he kept staring at her and then sat down as she did the same.

"Have you had other visions lately?"

"Yes.. I can't understand the meaning yet. But your son will find happiness again. I can assure you that."

"Happiness? How? He looks dead."

"Just wait, Catherine. I can see things are about to change."

It was dark in the woods and Mary was looking around feeling scared when Bash put his arms around her to comfort her. She returned the hug and he noticed she was freezing.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhm, I haven't been feeling well lately. I don't know what's wrong with me."

He didn't say anything, he just kept holding her and stroked her hair.

"Why did you leave? Did something happen?" Mary said looking at Bash.

"Nothing important."

"Don't lie to me."

"You don't have to worry about me, you're the Queen. Now tell me what you need."

"Do you think you could help me go back to Scotland?"

"Scotland? Your mother doesn't want you there. Not without a husband."

She lowered her stare knowing that what he was saying was true, she couldn't go back to her country without a man. Her mother wouldn't accept it.

"What if I made the wrong choice?"

"About Francis?" He took a few steps back.

"Maybe love can overcome fate, what's worse than death than living without the person that you love? I've had this feeling of guilty since we left. And it's exhausting. All I can see when I close my eyes is his face, the hurt in his eyes. He kneeling down and screaming my name, begging me to stay, not to give up."

"Give up, that's what I did. I'm such a coward." She whispered to herself, as she put her hands on her stomach feeling some sort of pain.

"I can feel it, I can feel all the pain I've caused him. It's always here with me... I.." Before she could finish her sentence she broke down in tears, sobbing as she fell to the ground.

"Mary what's happening?" Bash knelt down to hold up Mary.

"I don't know.. I can't. Please, make the pain go away." She said as she felt the pain more.

"How can love cause you so much pain? It should make you feel better. I don't understand."

"I believe that only happens in fairy tales." Bash said coldly as he helped Mary get up.

"You need to rest, you're tired and you haven't slept well lately. I promise you this will be all over."

"How can you say that? We've been wandering in the woods for God knows how long.." She said sounding helpless. Bash didn't respond but helped get on her horse.

"We have to find a place to stay temporary. This isn't helping you."

"If only fate wasn't so against me and Francis."

"You'll survive this."

Mary didn't notice but she fell asleep and by the time she woke up the next day she was laying on a bed. She opened carefully her eyes and searched the room for Bash but failed to find him. Where was she? Did Bash abandon her in the woods and someone found her? She was starting to panick when there was a knock on the door and finally Bash made his presence known. He had brought a cup of something that would make her heal.

"Drink this, it will help you with your stomach ache."

"Thanks." She slightly smiled at him.

He didn't want to admit it yet but he was starting to understand that he wasn't really in love with Mary. Surely, she was an intelligent, gorgeous girl but she was also madly in love with his half brother and he would never to anything to jeopardize his relationship with him. He had seen Mary's love for Francis everyday since they left, her face would brighten when she thought about the nice and sweet moments she had shared with him. But what made him worry was her nightmares about Francis. He was shocked when a night she panicked when she dream of Francis dying in her arms. She described him how cold Francis' body was to her touch and how it fell to the floor and her tears started falling down. She called his name, but there was no respond. She touched his face and kissed his lips, for the last time. That nightmare was always on repeat.

"Bash, I need to tell you something." She said as she sat on the bed and took his hands in hers.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Bash stood still for a few moments, taking in the information he had just learned.

"What? You and Francis..?"

Mary's cheeks became red ish as she tried not to look in his eyes.

"You.. We have to go back to the castle. NOW!"

"No." Mary said frightened.

"I can't. If I go back, Francis will die and I could not stand the sight of him broken hearted because of me."

"Mary, for what I've seen this past weeks, being apart from my brother isn't doing you any good. And I bet he feels the same way. I promise I will stand by you through all of this."

"Thank you." She whispered.

She knew Bash was right, she was starting to see that escaping hadn't been the best choice. She should've told Francis about the prophecy. She, herself, didn't believe in it at all.

It was a weird feeling, being back at court. She remembers when she had returned previously, everyone was waiting for her. Her ladies, every royal, the servants and Francis.

She got off her horse with the help of Bash.

One of the servants saw them and came running towards them.

"Your Majesty. It's so nice to see you back at court. Everyone was so worried about you. Prince Francis.."

"What? What has happened to Francis?" She asked worried interrupting the servant.

"He's not the same boy he was before you left. It's like he died. You leaving him shattered him. Your Grace, shall I inform him of your return?"

"Yes, please." Bash replied before Mary could say anything.

As soon as the servant left, Mary turned to look at Bash.

"Why'd you do that?"

"He needs to know, now I'm out of here."

"Not so quickly." A voice behind them said. Mary recognized that voice, it was Francis'. She was so scared of forgetting it but now that fear had gone away.

"Francis."

"Mary." He looked at her and noticed she had a terrible look, her cloak was dirty, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

"You look terrible." He said sounding bitter and desperate.

"Did anyone hurt you?" He got closer and hugged her but she pushed him away.

"Every part of me aches." She said as tears started falling down her face once again.

Bash stood there watching them reunite, until he left silently.

"I thought I'd never see your face again." He said as he held her face and dried her tears.

"Let me accompany you to your chambers." Mary didn't reply but only grabbed Francis' arm and let him guide her.

**A/N2 this is only the first chapter, so let me know by reviewing if I should continue this or not. I just want to say that if I keep writing this story, there will some confrontation between Mary and Francis. And of course Francis will confront his brother about all of this. So, is Mary really pregnant? Let me know :) and review please. **

**V.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N omg guys I'm really overwhelmed by all of your reviews, favs and follows. I seriously didn't expect this. I'm really glad you all liked the first so I got really inspired and here's chapter 2. I'm just going to clear up some things at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 2

_"Francis wait, I can't run that fast with my gown." A 6 year old Mary said as she was trying to reach Francis._

_"You're afraid you're gonna mess your dress?" He giggled and then ran back to her with a flower in his hands._

_"This is for you." He smiled as he put the flower in her hair._

_He then took her hand and started running with her, as if they were just little kids._

"Mary." A voice whispered, trying to wake her up.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Nostradamus in front of her.

The little smile she had on her face quickly disappeared as she realised who was the person calling her.

"Here, drink this." He handed her a cup.

"Should I trust you? What if you were trying to poison me?"

"Why would I do such thing?"

"Because of your prophecy, because Catherine wants to keep her son safe and alive. And I believe she would even try to kill me if that was necessary." She said angrily.

"Your Majesty, you need to rest. Please drink ths. I hope you feel better." And with that he left the room.

She crashed back in her bed hoping to continue her dream, it was the first time she had dreamed about happy times with Francis and that was a progress.

There was a knock on the door and Francis came into the room. He noticed the big smile on her lips and that made him melt.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Why didn't you drink it?" Francis said as he grabbed the cup and handed it to her.

"I was about to do that." She rolled her eyes and drank from the cup.

"I'm happy you're back at court."

She nodded, she knew he was still clueless about the prophecy even though he had noticed the way she acted around Nostradamus since Aylee's death and he was getting suspicious.

"You still haven't told him yet? Gree asked as she kept pacing near Mary's bed.

"Catherine said that Francis doesn't believe in prophecies, so I don't see the point in telling him. He wouldn't believe."

"He needs to know why you left. Once again Catherine managed to scare you off. You cannot seriously believe this prophecy."

"I know. But he said that one of you would die. And now Aylee's... Gone." Mary said with bitterness in her voice. Talking about Aylee was still hard for her, probably because she didn't have the proper time to grieve. To let out of all the pain.

"What if someone purposely killed her? So that you would believe in Nostradamus' prophecy and leave Francis."

"Maybe it was just destiny or fate. Call it whatever you want. Why would someone kill her? Aylee was such a sweetheart. They had no reason."

Mary knew deep down that Greer could be right this time, maybe Aylee's death had been planned.

"I still can't understand why you accepted Mary's return so quickly. She did leave you, with your brother. Son, I don't want you to get hurt again because of her, why don't you forget her?" Queen Catherine said to Francis, she wouldn't accept Mary's return so easily even if she knew that Mary's return had made Francis happy again.

"I know what she did, I know that it hurt like hell, but having her back here is better than knowing that she's out there in the danger. I worry about her because I still love her, she has made mistakes and so have I. I know it and I've accepted it. This is what love is about." Francis stated firmly.

"Have you really forgiven her?" Catherine got closer to her son and looked into his eyes.

"She has left you. She gave up on you, for what? Did she tell you why she left?"

"No, but I'm sure she had good reasons."

"What possible reason could she have to abandon the man she claims she loves?"

"What would you know about love?!" Francis raised his voice.

"Since she got her, all you've done was trying to make her leave. Even it that means harming her. And why would you do that? Don't tell me it's because of me, because you want to protect me."

"Francis.." Catherine said as she grabbed his arm but Francis let go and started walking away.

"This conversation is over."

"Francis needed distraction, so he went to Mary's old room and started making new swords and knives. His conversation with his mother upset him and there was nothing that would make calm his nerves better than making knives.

"Brother."

"What are you doing here, Bash?" He said coldly, he didn't want to sound distant even though he was mad at his brother for leaving with Mary.

"I'll just come back later." Bash said before leaving.

"Why?" Francis shouted hoping Bash would hear him.

"What?"

Francis reached Bash in the hallway and gave him a punch.

"This is for leaving with Mary. Don't ever DO that again." He turned his back and started walking towards the room.

"I won't." Bash whispered.

"What'd you say?" He turned around to see Bash looking all serious.

"Mary will never look at me the way she looks at you and I know I will never be able to love her like you do." He didn't wait for Francis to reply to that but just walked away.

Francis just stood there, he couldn't believe what his brother had just said.

_"Francis, Francis, Francis." Mary kept calling him as the game said, Francis should be able to recognize her voice. She was getting annoyed though, he was distracted by other little girls. She got in front of him and took the band off his eyes. Her pout made Francis giggle. As he did that, Mary started running away until she was too tired to do it. Francis had managed to find her moments later._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She didn't say anything, she wouldn't even look at him._

_"Maybe you should run after one of those other girls. You seemed more interested in them."_

_"I heard your voice, I just wanted to see if you could wait. Clearly you're not that patient."_

_And with that Francis managed to get a little smile from her._

Mary had spent the day in bed, remembering her first time at French Court. It was good and bitter at the same time, sometimes she wished she had never grown up. She wished she could still be that innocent 6 year old. But things had changed.

She got out of bed as she was tired of laying there alone. She started wandering around the castle, and somehow she ended up in front of Francis' room. She didn't want to come in, Francis would probably send her back to bed giving her his worried face. She laughed at that thought. She loved how Francis would take care of her, or the way he would literally everything to protect her and keep her safe.

The door suddenly opened and Francis got out, she smiled as she saw him but quickly that smile went away when a brunette girl appeared from his room. She wondered who that was. Had he really replaced already?

Francis noticed her, but she was already walking away.

"Mary, please wait." Francis pleaded her.

She turned around.

"Let me guess, you needed to forget me once again."

He got closer to her only to have her push him away.

"Not now. I can't hear what excuse you have for this." She whispered.

"Nothing happened. She got into my room and I just told her that I didn't want anything to do with her. But I can't say the same about you and my brother." He really didn't mean to say that but it just came out. He was finally letting of the pain.

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't slept with your brother. If you haven't noticed I'm not feeling well nor am I looking good." She started sobbing.

"Do you think it was for me? To walk away from France, to give you up? And for what? All I've ever done, all of this was to keep you safe."

"Mary!" He tried calling her but she was already gone.

Mary went back to her room after her argument with Francis.

"Remind me to never leave my bed, okay?" Mary said to Bash as she got herself into and covered up.

"I assume your day didn't go well." He laughed.

"I don't get why you're laughing but fine. You're right."

"If this is about Francis, which I'm sure it is, you need to tell him about the prophecy, explain to him why you really left."

"I can't believe he has already found anoter Olivia." She blurted out.

"What? Francis? Trust me, I don't think this is the case."

Bash opened the door to leave the room but before he did that he turned around.

"You need to sleep."

It was early in the morning and Mary was already up. She managed to sleep a few hours but the thought a few hours but the thought of someone killing Aylee to scare her just kept haunting her. The more she thought of it, the more it made sense She wasn't going to blame it on a specific person, but maybe Clarisse could help her figure out. She gathered up a few things she knew Clarissa would like and opened the door to the passage.

"Clarissa. Are you there?" She heard someone moving, so she guessed it was her.

"I need you to help me with one thing. I don't believe Aylee died because of Nostradamus' prophecy. I'm starting to think someone had her killed so I wouldn't marry Francis."

She knelt down and got her stuff out of her bag.

"Did someone kill Aylee on purpose? If so you can keep this ball, it's yours." She said as she threw the ball in Clarissa's direction.

She waited a few minutes but the ball never came back.

She was about to ask another question but a knock on the door startled her. She quickly close the passage door and went to open the door.

"Francis!" She said surprised as Francis started kissing her, he closed the door behind his back. His hands were on her back as he brought her closer to him. He smiled when she put her hands in his hair and caressed his face. They soon broke the kiss and Francis put his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry I overreacted yesterday. I didn't have to." Mary murmured.

He stroke her hair as he kept smiling at her.

"You had every right, after what happened with Olivia. This is why I'm here. I tried, I tried to put us behind my back, convince myself that I could stop loving you some day. But I can't and I won't. I love you so much."

Mary didn't let him finish and kissed him.

"I missed this, I missed us." She said grabbing his hand.

"I love that word 'us'" He smiled.

She lied on her bed and gestured him to do the same. As he was lying on bed with her, she kissed him once again.

"Mary, we can't. You have to rest." Francis said as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Then rest with me." She said as she lied her head on his chest. His hands were touching her hair and then down her arms.

It was like they was just a girl and a boy in love in that moment. And that's the only thing Mary needed right there.

Mary woke up before Francis. She tried not to wake him as she got off the bed. She turned around and gazed at a sleeping Francis on her bed. It was so calm and quiet and she decided to go back to bed.

She lied on bed looking at him as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Francis woke up in that moment and he didn't understand what was happening at first.

"Mary, what does this mean?" He said sounding confused.

"I think I'm pregnant."She smiled brightly.

"That's fantastic." He smiled as he got on top of her and kissed her, he moved her hand and placed a kiss on her stomach.

"This is perfect." He whispered to himself.

"We are going to live happily ever after."

"I love how you say it." Mary said as she kissed him.

"This is everything I've ever wanted. Maybe this is our chance to finally be happy." She murmured.

"I promise I won't let you go this time. I'm not ready to lose you." He said kissing her nose.

"And I'm not ready to be lost." She whispered.

**A/N 2 Okay I hope you're enjoying the story, I just wanted to have some happy Frary moments before Mary has to tell Francis about the prophecy. I still have to decide when and how that will happen. Soo at this point I can confirm you that Mary is pregnant, but I don't know whether or not she loses it or the baby dies right after he's born. Well I think there is going to be some drama in next chapter and of course, Nostradamus is going to have a new prophecy to get between Frary as always. Also I don't know when I will post the new chapter as next week is going to be extremely busy for me. If you have any suggestion, please feel free to tell me. Oh and leave a review :) they are helping me stay inspired with the story and else. **

**V.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again for all your reviews, favs and follows. I can never thank you enough. Since I don't know when I will be able to upload I decided to post the chapter now. You probably have to wait longer for next chapter cause I have lots of tests this week and writing requires a lot of time. I would like to take the time to reply to some of you, as for the one who told to put up a twilight and make Mary's pregnancy difficult, mmh your answer is in this chapter. As for more Mash scenes, that's fine with me but as for now I have no plans on making their relationship than a honest friendship. For the person who said Nostradamus should shut up, YES HE SHOULD, he talks way too much and has been getting on my nerves lately on the show. Enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Mary told Francis about her pregnancy and since that they'd been in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Still, they hadn't said anything about being pregnant. They wanted to keep it a secret for a while because once it was out something would get in the middle and ruined the moment.

"Francis, I think I'm showing." Mary said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"You look skinny as always." Francis simply responded.

Mary grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

"This is... Wow."

"I know." Mary said.

"What's wrong?" He said as he caressed her face.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can do this, you know. Being a mom."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that I haven't had a lovely mother in my life. I know nothing about being a good parent. What if I end up being like her?"

"You're nothing like your mother, I'm sure you're going to be a great mom." Francis said making Mary smile.

Since Mary and Francis had been practically inseparable since she was back at court King Henry decided to re establish the marriage agreement. Mary's mother agreed to it too, she wanted her daughter to be married soon and she couldn't lose France's support.

"My mother has sent me a letter. She said she's coming here soon." Mary said worried to her ladies.

"Why would she come here?" Lola asked.

"She wants me to get married soon so she's probably coming here to make sure King Henry lets us get married right away."

"Isn't that what you want?" This time it was Greer who spoke.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I want her here."

"How long has it been since you last saw her?" Kenna asked.

"I don't know."

In the last few weeks, Bash and Francis had been trying to fix their relationship. He knew Bash still had feelings for Mary but he also knew that Bash was just a good friend to Mary at the moment and she needed that. She needed to be surrounded by people she could trust. So all Francis had to do was put his jealousy behind.

King Henry gathered up all the court in the throne room to officially announce the arrival of Marie de Guise, Mary's mother.

"As you all know, Marie de Guise is coming to our court next week. We will have a feist to welcome her here to which you are all invited."

While King Henry was talking, Catherine noticed Nostradamus' face, it seemed like he had just had a vision.

After it was over and everyone was free to go back to whatever they were doing before, Catherine went to Nostradamus.

"I know you've had a vision. What is it?"

"I've seen a girl, nearly a girl, giving birth to a baby. She will not survive the delivery. I'm not who it is yet." As Nostradamus said that, Catherine looked surprised. What if Kenna was pregnant with Henry's son? It was good for the Queen if she died. She tried to have her poisoned but Diana didn't go with her plan.

"I'm nervous about this." Mary said.

"You don't have to." Francis reassured her.

"We only have to tell my father about your pregnancy so we can get married and no one will know you lost your virtue before we were wed."

"Do you really think he's going to agree with that?"

"He will. He needs this alliance more than ever. Trust me."

"I trust you." Mary kissed him.

"Pregnant?" Henry asked surprised.

"I certainly wasn't expecting this. I don't know what to say."

"I think it's a good moment to announce our marriage as Mary's mother, Marie de Guise, is arriving next week." Francis said.

"No one has to know about the pregnancy before the wedding then. Or Mary could be ruined."

'Ruined' Mary's head started shaking at that word, she didn't want to be ruined. She knew she was risking too much, she knew they had been reckless. But she couldn't say that she didn't want this.

"I will be by your side, don't worry." Francis said as he let Mary lie on bed.

"You've been so good to me in the past few weeks.. After what I've done to you."

Even though it made Mary happy that Francis accepted her back so quickly she knew it was mostly because she hadn't told him about the prophecy. Once she did that their relationship would be changed forever. And she was afraid of that. She knew Francis would be mad at her, he didn't believe in prophecies, in superstition.

Mary was spending the rest of the day with her ladies. She had decided to tell them about what she had discovered about Aylee's death.

"I know it's still hard for all of us to talk about what happened to Aylee."

They all looked at Mary, hoping she wouldn't break down.

"The fact is that Aylee's death had nothing to do with Nostradamus' prophecy. Someone, I still don't know who, planned it so I would believe in it. Someone killed Aylee."

"Then it must be Catherine. Who else? Nostradamus must have told her about the prophecy before you had arrived here." Lola said.

"Lola's right. Nostradamus is always whispering things in her ears." This time Kenna talked.

"I can't just go and confront her about it. She asked me to leave the alliance. But beside Nostradamus, she was the only one who knew about the prophecy."

Mary needed another opinion so she went to Bash, she figured she couldn't go to Francis because he wasn't aware of the prophecy.

"Can we talk?" Mary asked.

"Your Majesty, I see you're looking good today." Bash said with a flirting look.

Mary nodded then Bash's face turned serious.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can we go somewhere else? I think someone could hear us here in the stable." Mary said worried.

"Sure."

They decided to take a walk in the garden surrounding the castle.

"I feel like you're one of those few people here that I can trust. I 'talked' to the castle ghost, Clarissa. Aylee's death had nothing to do with the prophecy. Someone killed her so I'd believe in it I highly doubt it could have been Nostradamus. And the only person who knew about Nostradamus' prophecy about Francis' death is Catherine."

"You know what you're implying with this?" Bash said with a questioning look.

Mary nodded.

"Here's the thing. I don't think the Queen would kill her herself. She obviously had someone do it for her." Bash remembered what his mother, Diane, had told him before she left the castle. What if Catherine asked her to kill Aylee? That couldn't be the case, Diane made it look like she didn't do what the Queen had told her to do and that was the reason she was leaving. It must've been someone else.

"Mary, I'll try to find out who did this. For Aylee and for you. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"Thank you, Bash."

At night, Francis couldn't sleep so he took a walk in the castle hallways. He was surprised to find Mary awake. He smiled and reached her.

"You couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"I... Fine, I couldn't sleep."

"Come." Francis grabbed her hand and guided her to his room.

It was finally the day of the arrival of Marie de Guise. Mary was already nervous about seeing her mother again that she hadn't slept the night before. Francis was holding her hand to reassure her.

"Mary, if you're not feeling well you can go to your room." He whispered to her ear.

"I can't." She firmly said.

"Then remember, whatever happens I'm here."

The carriage arrived and Marie de Guise got off it. She quickly reached the royals and greeted everyone. Then her attention went to her daughter, Mary.

"Mary, darling, what happened to you? You're looking pale." She coldly said.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately, she just wanted to be here to greet you." Francis responded.

Marie de Guise didn't say anything. Francis understood why Mary was so nervous about seeing her again.

Later that day, she went to visit her daughter to her chambers.

"I've heard about Aylee's death." Marie said to her daughter.

"What a loss, he family owns half Scotland."

Mary was quiet, she didn't like the way her mother was talking about her friend.

"Maybe you should have another lady here at court. To replace Aylee." Marie simply suggested.

"To replace her?" Mary said raising the tone of her voice.

"I don't need anyone to replace Aylee. She was more than a lady to me."

"They are JUST ladies. Not friends. We are talking about subjects, Mary. You can have many ladies you like."

"I can't believe you're saying this." Mary said as she was trying not to cry in front of her mother.

"Feelings, they just make you weak. When are you going to figure it out?"

"Get out." Mary shouted.

"Mary." Marie said to calm her daughter.

"Go." She murmured.

Marie de Guise stormed out of Mary's bedroom. Francis was outside her room, as Mary had previously asked him to. As soon as her mother was long gone Francis got in.

Mary was on her knees and Francis rushed to her.

"Mary, Mary. It's alright." Francis said as he held her face.

Mary couldn't speak because she was sobbing too much.

"No, it's not. She always makes me so awful. And she's my mother. She doesn't even try to understand how hard this is for me."

Francis didn't say anything.

"It's my fault she's dead. Catherine wanted ME gone."

"Mary, what are you saying?" Francis asked confused.

"You know she's been trying to make me leave since I got here." She dried her tears and got up.

"I.. I need to be alone now." Mary said.

"No. If you need to cry, then you'll cry on my shoulder." Francis as he hugged her. Mary was finally letting go of all the pain. She was finally facing Aylee's death and all she needed was to cry. Francis was going to be there for her, he wouldn't let her be by herself.

"I assume you know what's going on between Mary and your son." Marie de Guise went to see the King after her discussion with Mary.

"Which one?" Henry said confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Love. Love is not a privilege for Kings and Queens, I don't think Mary should marry Francis. Not now. Love is just making her weaker, look at what happened with the death of one of her ladies. Please, wait." Marie pleaded.

"Scotland needs this alliance and you're going to jeopardize everything, and for what? Because your daughter is in love with my son? They're young, feeling can change with time. Soon they'll realize this marriage is just for political reasons. I did." Henry firmly stated.

"Your son is nothing like you. I can see the way he look at her. True love just doesn't disappear like this, that easily. I'm really worried about Mary. I cannot let her rule if she puts her feelings before her duty to her country."

"Like I said, I'm sure Mary will do the right thing for her country. You should just convince her to lay claim on the English throne."

"Mary will not listen to me." Marie rolled her eyes.

"She's stubborn, but maybe if your son suggested it. She would listen."

Bash decided to go and face Nostradamus about his prophecy. Maybe he knew something about it.

"Nostradamus." Bash said as he got into Nostradamus' chambers.

"Sebastian." He simply said.

"Can we have a word?"

"Sure."

"Do you really believe Aylee, Mary's lady, died because of your prophecy?" Bask asked cheeky.

Nostradamus knew what Bash meant.

"If you know something you better tell me. You know, if the King, my father, knew about your prophecy you could burn like a heretic."

"Are you threatening me?" Nostradamus murmured.

Bash nodded.

"Aylee was poisoned. Clarissa did it."

"What? Seriously? You think I'm going to believe this? It's ridiculous." Bash laughed.

"It's the truth. She did it for Mary."

"Why would she do this for Mary? It only made her feel worse." Bash said with a questioning look.

"To keep Mary from marrying your brother. The Queen would have killed her."

"Of course Catherine had something to do with this. Francis and Mary are going to get married no matter what." Bash said.

"Not if Mary dies."

"What makes you think that is going to happen?"

"I've had a vision. Mary will not survive the delivery if she has the baby."

"What? That's not possible." Bash whispered to himself.

"Does the Queen know?"

"I haven't told her it was Mary. God knows what she'll do to her if she knows." Nostradamus confessed.

"You can't tell her. Or I will make sure you lose your head."

"Why are you so protective towards her? Mary, I mean."

"She's my brother's fiancée. What am I supposed to tell her now? She seems so happy about this baby and my brother too."

"I'm sure Mary will make the best decision."

"Maybe this time you'll be wrong. Or maybe you've misinterpreted your vision. It can't be Mary." Bash said raising his voice.

"It's her and there's nothing you can do about it."

**A/N2 I'd like to know what you think about the chapter, as always. So please leave a review :) I always accept suggestions and critics too if necessary. **

**V.**


End file.
